


i’m the only one left now, aren’t i

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [7]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, And Phil, Blood, Somethings wrong with Tommy, They’re brothers your honor, Wilbur and Techno are brothers and you cannot change my mind, and Tubbo, and now Wilbur too, eldritch horror, i haven’t decided if Phil’s gonna be their dad or their oldest brother, speedrunning fics instead of speed running essays, wilburs trait is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Techno was not afraid to admit being the only human left in Pogtopia was a little... unnerving.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, THEY ARE LITERALLY BROTHERS
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 76
Kudos: 699
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i’m the only one left now, aren’t i

Techno was not afraid to admit that being the only human in Pogtopia was a little... unnerving.

He understood why Tommy did what he did.

It was either turn Wilbur into a freakshow or he would die.

He knew that Tommy seemed to care for all of them in some kind of twisted way, despite what Wilbur had said about Tommy only tolerating them.

Techno hadn’t been told Tommy had left for a few hours until he was already back. Which, to be fair, Techno didn’t give a shit. Techno wasn’t an emotional person, and neither was Tommy, albeit because Tommy wasn’t really a person.

Techno had seen Tubbo first, hours after Wilbur had initially been turned. Tubbo had been doing... something. Techno didn’t really question or care what others did around him.

“What are you doing awake?” Techno asked, on his way to the nether portal at the end of the ravine.

“Could ask you the same thing,” Tubbo responded, staring at him with bright, glowing eyes. “I don’t really sleep anymore. I don’t need to, at least. You still have to, though.”

“My sleep schedule was fucked long before I came here,” Techno replied nonchalantly, though a shiver had gone down his spine at the prolonged eye contact. “I don’t sleep as often as Wilbur does. Or as long.”

“Do you know why Tommy turned Wilbur?” Tubbo asked. “He ran off for a while and no one ever told me why. Tommy’s been with Phil ever since he came back. And Wilbur’s been passed out for a while.”

“As far as I know?” Techno let out a dry laugh. “I don’t get told much about you guys’ shitshow. Something about a link between him and Tommy, and that Wil’s mind was eating itself. Turning him saved his life, or something.”

Tubbo tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Techno as if he was studying him. Another shudder ran through him, and he saw the satisfaction light up in Tubbo’s eyes at the action.

Creepy little shit.

“You’re the only human left in Pogtopia,” Tubbo pointed out, a smile that revealed too-sharp teeth spreading across his face.

“Not for long, I imagine,” Techno deadpanned. “I’m going to be peer-pressured into joining the creepyfest eventually, even if it’s not at this moment.”

Tubbo laughed. “Oh, definitely. Wilbur and Phil like you too much to let you go one day. Tommy won’t admit it, but he cares for you too.”

“And you?” Techno asked, slightly curious.

Tubbo hummed, staring at him for a moment. “I don’t know. When I was human, you were just scary. The legendary Technoblade who could snap me in half like a twig if he was in the mood. I’ve yet to come up with an opinion of you now that I’m not terrified of you. I think you’re funny. You care about Wilbur a lot. I think you like Tommy too, but you won’t admit it. You’re alright in my book.”

“Glad to know I’m funny,” Techno drawled. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Tubbo’s approval of him. The unease that had settled over him lessened slightly with the news.

Tubbo laughed again, and left, walking past Techno and getting out of the way of the nether portal. “See you around, Blade.”

———

Techno emerged from the nether, clothes smoking and exhausted. Maybe he should be getting more sleep.

He had been making his way up to the top level of Pogtopia when he heard a sharp scream from above him.

Immediately knowing where this was going, Techno dropped what he was holding, leaned over, and snatched the back of Wilbur’s trench coat as he fell from the walkway above him

Wilbur immediately jerked to a stop midair and latched onto his arm, eyes blown open wide as Techno hauled him up onto the walkway.

“This is why I built safety railin’s, but no. You’re not a child. You don’t need safety rails,” Techno deadpanned, bending over and grabbing the items he’d dropped.

“I’m just dizzy,” Wilbur muttered, and when Techno straightened up he saw exactly why.

Most of Wilbur’s upper body was covered in dry blood. Matting his curly hair together and drenching his clothes, staining his face and neck a dark red, almost black color.

Two large horns were protruding from Wilbur’s skull, curling backwards behind his ears as the tips jutted forward. They looked a lot like Schlatt’s, if Techno was being honest.

“I can see why,” Techno drawled. “Up. You’re not going down there until you get cleaned up, dumbass.”

“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked, looking up at Techno with eyes that were glowing softly in the dim light. Techno shivered slightly. Why the fuck was he the only NORMAL person around here?

“You’re covered in blood, Wilbur,” Techno explained gruffly. “Now get up. You’re walking in front of me. Up.”

Wilbur tried to protest, but Techno just grabbed his arm and yanked him up, prodding him forward along the walkway.

Once they finally reached the top level, Techno stepped around Wilbur, who had stopped moving.

“Are you going to summon the freaky gang?” Techno asked sarcastically. “Or am I going to have to find them myself?”

“Tommy’s busy, he says” Wilbur was swaying lightly from side to side. “I’m not sure where everyone else is. Phil said something about having a talk with Dream. Tubbo’s probably in Manburg fucking with people.”

“Just wait here for one of them to come back, then,” Techno grunted. “I have shit to do.”

Techno was about to leave, when he heard a thud coming from behind him. He sighed, turning, already knowing what he’d find.

Wilbur had somehow fallen over, still unbalanced even while on the ground. He was trying to get up, but he was failing miserably at it.

“This is a sad sight to see,” Techno rolled his eyes, before he grabbed Wilbur’s arm and pulled him to his feet again with no particular gentleness. “Why am I always made into the babysitter? You’re older than me.”

Wilbur mumbled something incomprehensible in response.

He lead Wilbur out of Pogtopia, but the uneven ground of the surrounding forest seemed to be a bit much for the taller man, who seemed to trip up every other step.

Techno sighed. At this rate, it’d take forever for them to reach his base and put away his supplies.

Regretting the choices that led him to this point in his life, Techno stopped them both. He stuffed what supplies he had been carrying into his messenger bag to free up his hands. He tugged Wilbur behind him and wrapped Wilbur’s arms around his neck. His older brother wasn’t hanging on very tightly in his delirious state, but it would probably be enough to keep him up.

Techno bent down and scooped up Wilbur’s legs, grunting a little at his weight. Wilbur immediately rested his head on top of Techno’s shoulder, blinking sleepily at being given what was essentially a piggy-back ride.

Techno was very, very glad that nobody was around to see this, because Phil and Tommy would never let him live it down.

He made it to the river that held his base just before his arms started getting tired. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to get Wilbur down there, now that he thought about it.

Techno groaned. Guess he was on clean up duty. Putting away supplies would have to wait.

He set Wilbur down on the bank of the river, taking off his bag to stash it in a nearby tree.

Techno picked up Wilbur once more, this time underneath his knees and arms to carry him in front of him instead. Techno waded into the river, the current tugging at his legs. He stopped at about waist deep before sitting down in the river with Wilbur.

Wilbur yelped at the cold water, trying to fight his way out of his grip, but all it took was a warning look from Techno to get him to still.

“It’s cold,” Wilbur whined.

“I’m aware,” Techno grunted. “Sit still if you want me to clean you up properly, dickhead.”

Wilbur still squirmed slightly, but Techno just propped him in his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him there. He started gently combing the blood out of Wilbur’s hair, unfazed at how the blood was looking darker and darker the more he rinsed.

When Techno’s fingers brushed against one of Wilbur’s horns, and he immediately stilled. Techno withdrew his hand, worried that he shouldn’t have done that.

“That’s weird,” Wilbur mumbled. “That felt weird. Sorry. You don’t have to stop.”

“You sure?” Techno felt his anxiety spike slightly.

“Yeah. It just startled me a bit. Sorry.”

Techno reluctantly continued, gently scrubbing the blood from Wilbur’s hair until the water dripping from his hair was no longer cloudy and dark.

He noticed how Wilbur stiffened slightly when his hand accidentally touched the horns, or the skin around the base of the horns, so he tried his best to avoid those areas.

Techno eventually forced Wilbur to get off his lap and sit him down in front of him so he could wash the blood off of his face. It made him uneasy, the way Wilbur stared at him for practically the whole time, unblinking.

“You feel any better?” Techno asked, his voice slightly less gruff because of his nervousness. “Less dizzy?”

Wilbur hummed softly, and Techno took that as a yes. Once Wilbur’s face was clean, he stood up and helped Wilbur up.

As soon as he touched him, a violent shudder went through him. He felt like he was going to throw up, and let go of him as soon as possible. The feeling faded as soon as he let go.

“Sorry,” Wilbur hummed, noticing his reaction. “I don’t know why that didn’t happen earlier when you touched me.”

“Must’ve manifested recently, or something,” Techno took a step away from Wilbur.

God, this was awful. He remembered being kids, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs with Wilbur, and now touching him even for a moment made him want to vomit.

Maybe he needed to ask a favor of Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is R and i make poor life choices (Aka, I have two essays to write tonight and I wrote this instead)
> 
> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Leave a comment!


End file.
